


wolf in a barrel

by ralf



Series: Close to Canon [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Downworlder Solidarity, Episode Related, Episode: s02e08 Love is a Devil, Gen, Hunter's Moon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf
Summary: How Magnus asked Maia to bartend at Max's Rune Party.[Set during 2x08.]





	wolf in a barrel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing Maia, lemme know if you think I got her at least a little bit right (also that title hahaha don't even ask me).

It's been a slow twenty minutes at the Hunter's Moon and Maia is bored out of her mind. The counter is gleaming, probably cleaner than it has been in years, the bottles are aligned to perfection and she is two seconds away from pulling out her phone to try and entertain herself with a dumb phone game when Magnus enters the bar.

He looks a little less sparkly than he usually does and Maia starts preparing his usual right away. Magnus stops halfway to the counter, checking his phone and typing something. By the time he's made it over his order is waiting for him.

He plops down on a stool and grabs the glass with a grateful sigh. “You're a Saint.” He takes a careful sip, then seems to think better of it, and downs the rest.

“Better?” Maia asks, amused.

Magnus smiles at her, eyes crinkling. “Much better.”

She smirks. “Refill?”

“Naturally.”

Since she's expected this it takes only a few moments. She lingers after serving, first poking the olives around in their jar with a tooth pick, then grabbing a (clean, psst) glass and wiping it with a dishtowel. She knows Magnus's tells by now and he seems in a talking mood.

A more measured sip into his second drink Magnus proves her right. “I'm hosting a party tomorrow evening and I'd like for you to assist me. As a bartender.”

Maia blinks, surprised. She never thought she'd see the day Magnus Bane looks bothered by throwing a party. She's also never heard of Magnus needing a bartender before and she's quite flattered. And considering the way Magnus tips he'll probably pay her more for one evening than she'd earn in a month. “Sure, why not?”

Shortly looking up from the glass she's been busying herself with to shoot Magnus a grin she notices the guilty hunch to his shoulders.

“Wait, where's the catch? The way you look there _is_ a catch, right?”

Magnus glances at her with something like apprehension. “The guest list consists exclusively of Shadowhunters.”

Maia stares at him, glass forgotten in her hands. “You're kidding, right?” she asks incredulously.

Magnus's lips twitch with self-irony. “I wish I was, but unfortunately I'm not.”

Maia surveys the bar quickly, making sure no one's waiting to be servend, before settling down more comfortably on the counter. “Why would you throw a party for Shadowhunters? No, wait, let me guess,” she interrupts herself, holding up a hand. “Does this party, by any chance, have anything to do with the special someone you mentioned last week?”

A small helpless smile grows on Magnus's face and Maia grins in response.

“You are quite right, my dear.”

“So it's a Shadowhunter?” she prods.

Magnus nods and meets her eyes again. She thinks she sees weariness hiding behind the cautious happiness, as if he's expecting to be judged and so she doesn't hold back her smirk. “Whoever makes you smile like that can't be too bad,” she says, shrugging. Magnus relaxes a little.

“And what's the occasion? I can't imagine Shadowhunters celebrate for no reason.”

That actually startles a laugh out of Magnus. “You're right. It's a Rune Ceremony, for Alec's youngest brother.”

At that Maia perks up. “Alec? Lightwood? The Shadowhunter who crashed his own wedding?”

A tender smile spreads across Magnus's lips. “The very same, yeah.”

Maia props her chin into her hand. “Wow. He's really serious about you.”

“So it seems, yeah,” Magnus concedes.

Maia can't help but tease, “And you about him, huh?”

Magnus's hums non-committally, but his soft expression is answer enough. “Alec asked me to host the celebrations. As a sign to his parents, that our connection is nothing fleeting.”

“He's got courage,” Maia remarks.

“He does,” Magnus agrees.

“And you're gonna meet the parents, huh?”

Magnus snorts. “I've had the displeasure of Maryse and Robert Lightwood's aquaintance for a few decades now. Let's just say it's a constant source of mutual contempt.”

“Ouch,” Maia commiserates. “Being around them must be hell.”

Magnus just shrugs. “I've experienced shadowhunter supremacy for centuries. At some point you just grow a thick skin against their bullshit.” He takes a sip from his martini. “But that doesn't mean I wouldn't appreciate some Downworlder company at the party.”

So Magnus didn't ask her to bartend for her drink mixing skills. Somehow being invited as moral support feels like even more of a privilege.

“Being alone under Shadowhunters sounds pretty nasty,” Maia comments.

Magnus huffs. “The last time I was alone under Shadowhunters I was playing defense attourney at Isabelle's trial for treason.”

Maia cocks her head. “That.. sounds like fun. You'll have to tell me about that sometime.”

Magnus empties his glass and plonks it down on the napkin, magicking a 20 dollar bill beside it. “I will.”

“Okay.” Maia indicates his glass. “Another?”

Magnus shakes his head. “No, I'm good.”

“Very well. What should I wear? Do you have a dress code?”

Magnus looks at her, visibly surprised. Maia just smirks and waves the bill she picked up from the counter. “Your tips fund two thirds of my wardrobe, so. I'll be there. Make sure the drinks are extra strong.” She nods decisively.

Magnus's shoulders sag in relief and he looks light for the first time this evening. “Thank you. That means a lot.”

Maia winks, and smiles. “No need. Anything for my best tipper.”

 


End file.
